Wrappings for packaging items are known. One example of a conventional wrapping is found in Brazilian Utility Model Patent MU 7700103-6, which refers to a packaging for sheets of paper comprising two layers, one being a biaxially oriented polypropylene film (BOPP) and the other consisting of a laminated material. This packaging has several disadvantages, such as requiring glue for sealing, which may result in the migration of the glue into the packaging, damaging the packed object and reducing the machinability performance of the wrapping during manufacturing. Moreover, the moisture and tear resistances of the wrappings are not satisfactory, and the wrapping cannot withstand transportation and handling.
Other examples of conventional wrappings are disclosed in Brazilian Patent Applications PI 0406071-7 and PI0506174-1, which consist of two layers of biaxially oriented polypropylene. Some characteristics of these biaxially oriented polypropylene layers, such as a tear orientation in the cross-sectional direction, which allows the wrapping to be torn without using tapes or perforated lines, are disclosed in Brazilian Patent Application PI 0406071-7. A heat-sealable polymer layer of biaxially oriented polypropylene film is disclosed in Brazilian Patent application PI 0506174-1. The subject wrappings of the latter disclosures also have the disadvantage that the packaging deteriorates during transportation and handling. Conventional wrappings do not provide the resistance and strength upon transportation and handling.